Gaining Strength
by darkbeliever24
Summary: What if geostigma wasnt a virus? wat if it was a skill bound by a spirit called Jenova? The FFVII world is turned into a world of gang battles? this is mah first fic so b nice plz R&REveryone is OOC can flame me


This is mah first fic so dun blow me…-.-" so here goes… hope this will or might end up in a NICE ending…or I might scratch this story

Anyways i REALLY h8 parts of stories wen they get all sad…it makes my insides burn an stuff…so yeh I might not write sad stuff it might not b funny but yeh XD only 13…

anyways dish story is about Final Fantasy VII: The Advent Children(I still dun get y they called it the advent children) but everyone is a kid 

Cloud: pokes tifa  
Tifa: mumbles

Vincent: rolls eyes

Cid: Giggles  
Tifa: TOUCH ME AGEN AN ILL TELL YOU ON MR PRESIDENT…wats his name agen?  
Cloud: HAHAAAA I THINK VINCENT LYKS TIFA HAHAAAAAAAruns off into sunset laughing  
Author: ookies..i dunno why I made him do that…  
Everyone glares at author

Author: uh..hi..hehe..um..tifa..i think you can put away those gloves now..hehe…-.-" this is gunna hurt…

_Cloud's Thought **Tifa's Thought Vincent's thought **_** Other Person's thought**

**Ookies now on w/ the show!!! Hope Ya Enjoy!!!-"**

_**Red Ribbons**_

**_  
_**"Haha! Hey tifa! Check this out!!!"

The blonde stood on a 3 foot tall wooden board waiting for a certain dark haired girl to watch him. He also wanted a certain to-be engineer to watch him as well.

"Watch this tifa!! I can flyyyyy!!!" Cloud flapped his arms wildly as he jumped off the miniature platform and screamed with laughter. Tifa only watched and then winced as Cloud hit the cold floor. Cid burst out in laughter and doubled up as cloud got up and brushed himself down. Tifa had a sudden urge to help pat cloud down but stopped herself as soon as Vincent stepped into the room.

(A/N: um I think I should tell you this before we go on…Kadaj and his crew are gunna b teens, as well as sephiroth, keno and barret…marlene and denzel are both gunna stay their same ages… and after this chap I need someone to tell me the name of evry char mentioned in the movie..i forget their names… -.-" )

**_Why is he so stupid? _**Vincent shook his head and tried not to direct any of his attention to cloud as he looked around the room. **_Let's see what happened here…Chair…ball, baseball bat…wooden plank…empty gas tank…hmm…he must've summin stupid again by the looks of it…_**

"Oi! Tifa! Whats happenin here?" vincent called over.

"Cloud wanted to prove that geostigma can be activated through fast air pressure…cid gave him that crazy idea at first" Tifa shot daggers at cid as he doubled over at hearing the explanation again but this time from a different person's mouth.

Vincent rolled his eyes and beckoned at cloud.

"Hey mister Im-So-Cool-I-Can-Jump-Off-Cliffs-And-Not-Get-Hurt. Get over here and help me deliver this parcel to The President's building. Cloud's eyes widened. He was going to see the building! THE building that started the foundation for helping sick children. THE building that the man who was only known by the public as "Mr. President" lived in.

"Hey Vincent! Choose me to go with you!! MEEEEEEEE!!" Cloud screamed.

**_Dumb arse…_**

"Sure…why not?" Vincent replied, watching a happy...if you can call that ordinarily happy… Vincent turned on his heel and made for the door. His longish hair collided with the wind outside and made his hair fly backwards, and his red cape also flapped behind him. His dark eyes concealed whatever emotions he had. His coat's collar was bent upwards, so his mouth was hidden from view. He had donned a temporary dog tag on his wrist to build his social image.

Cloud loomed closer to take a closer look at Vincent's dog tag.

"Soul…Reaper…Junior..." Cloud read from the dog tag, squinting.

"HEY VIN! Where'd you get this tag? ITS SO SHINY!!! Did you polish it? Did you wash it with spit? Where'd you buy it? Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Cid told me that…"

Cloud followed Vincent around town and kept on asking him questions and giving him useless gossip frequently. Twice they bumped into other rivalling gang members, but Cloud and Vincent just ignored them when they did. Only at these times did cloud shut his trap. Cloud did NOT want to make his gang look bad. He'd already gotten into lots of trouble by calling Keno-one of Mr President's many trainees-a girl accidentally. Too bad he didn't know Keno worked there…

"..And then I kicked him so hard in the-…OH MY GAWD IS THAT IT??" Cloud stopped talking and his jaw dropped to the ground.

Vincent looked up from the ground and sighed.

"I guess" Vincent looked around the front of the building to make sure it was. The sign at the front "Happy Children Resting Dorms" made sure that the building in front of them was the legendary place where sick homeless children stayed during the night when they were sick.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat behind them, but they failed to notice the person since their attention was hanging onto the building.

"AHEM…" still no avail.

"AHEM!" the person bonked Cloud and Vincent on the head. In return, Cloud gave out a loud war cry and jumped onto the person's back and split the teen's ponytail, using it as a reign.

"YAY!! SPIN FASTER, RENO-SAN!!!" cloud giggled and squealed in excitement.

"Get off me you little punk! Arg!"

"Say sorry first!!!" cloud tried to sound serious, but the mischievous side of him made it impossible for him to do so.

"Sorry…Hey…What am I apologising for?" Reno growled and slammed his back into the wall, which was very conveniently behind him, which resulted in poor Cloud slamming into the wall.

Vincent held out the parcel in his hands and shoved it into Reno's face before he could hurt Cloud anymore. Cloud stuck out his tongue at Reno behind his back and got a bonk on his head from Barret.

"Owww!!" Cloud whined as Barret grinned evilly and smiled at Reno.

"Hey, is this the lil guy u talked to me about? He doesn't seem like much trouble…" Barret ruffled Cloud's hair and turned to see Reno shooting death sparks at Cloud and vice versa.

"Reno-baba" Cloud stuck his tongue out.

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT A GIRL…DO I HAVE TO STRIP TO FUCKIN PROVE THAT I AM????"

Barret mouthed exactly what Reno said and grinned broadly. Every time Reno was called a girl he always gave his "I'm not a girl and ill strip to prove it" talk.

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Everyone turned their heads towards the door of the giant building.

It was opening…

And the fabled man who was known as "Mr. President" stepped out.

OMFG IM SOO SRRY BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC…uh…so yeh...the reason why im makin cloud childish is because in the movie I imagined cloud having a more positive attitude as a kid coz people r usually happy before they go all weird. ) sooo yeh…and as ive said Kadaj and his crew are gunna b teens, as well as sephiroth, keno and barret…marlene and denzel are both gunna stay their same ages… and after this chap I need someone to tell me the name of evry char mentioned in the movie..i forget their names… so yeh… kk… just R&R )


End file.
